Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Nature
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-014-Nature?id=61590 (the episode begins) (Book opens) (like magic) Stephen Squirrelsky: Steve? Sandy: Steve, where are you? Robert: (knocks on the door) Steve? Are you home? Guess not. Tanya: He's gone. (Steve appears) Andrew: Hey, look! There's Steve! Harry: What are you doing out here? Steve: Blue and I are looking for something really special. Come on. Amy: Four leaf clover? Earl: It explains the reason how they're green. (We look at the ground) Stinky: Wow. Cool. Flaky: Which one is it? Flippy: The second one. Stimpy: Oh, Here it is. Ren: We've found it. Tanya: Kinda good in nature. Robert: They bring good luck since they're so hard to find. Courage: In March. Johnny Bravo: Yep. That's what they do. Cow: Blue, Do you know anything else of nature? (Blue thinks) (She jumps to the screen) (and puts a pawprint on it) Chicken: Oh, Sure. Johnny Bravo: We'll play Blue's clues to figure what else Blue knows of nature. Dexter: Remember, Her pawprints will be on the clues. Courage: And you know what we need, right? (Pawprint leaves) Ed: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (We go to the side of the house) Edd: Hey, Side Table Drawer. Are you up to something? Eddy: Bird watching? Sidetable Drawer: Yep. And I suppose you want something, yes? Blossom: Yes. Sidetable Drawer: Okay. Here you go. (They get the camera and notebook) Bubbles: Perfect. Buttercup: We're ready. Jiminy: Let's go. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Andrina: Now where should we go? Rocky: Left. Andrina: Okay. Katrina: With pleasure. (We go left) Panda: When I say, If you want a bambo forest, You need the right seeds of it when you're not in Asia. Floral: Exactly. Psy: But I just left Asia. Brainy: And teamed up with Stephen and his friends. Panda: We certainly did. Emily: And can't wait to do more spoof traveling. Nia: There's a clue. Gregory: Right on the chalk. Kirk: Different shapes. Phineas: Wow. Cool. Yoses: What do we do now? Gladys: Camera and notebook. (Andrew was about to take the picture, But Rocky squirts him with a squirt gun) Andrew: Hey! (Rocky laughs( (as does Andrina) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Stephen laughs) (Sandy laughs) (Waterson kids laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Courage laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Crash laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Song plays) Lillian: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Stephenie: Exactly. Twins: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho. Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know-ho-ho. Little Dog: Boy, Am I in luck? Big Dog: I think about my laughing place. Sunil: Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. PGGs: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go-ho-ho. Pepper: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Rocky: Boy, Am I in luck? Bullwinkle: I think about that laughin' place, Rocky Squirrel: Yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck-yuck. Andrina: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Both: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Jiminy: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Courage: Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Blossom: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Taran: Enough! Eilonwy: Very good song. Inspired by Song of the South. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: There we go. (Steve draws it) Steve; And there we have. Chalk. Blossom: We need more clues for this. Bubbles: Perfect. Let's go find more. Buttercup: Oh, Look. It's Salt. Courage: And it looks like they've got trees. Dexter: These aren't trees. Johnny Bravo: Rosemary kinds if you believe me. Salt: Yes, They are. Nick: This'll be a fun guessing game. Judy: How can we help? Salt: By solving the kinds of things to choose. Sandy: You need peppermint? Salt: Yep. Mrs. Pepper loves that kind. Slappy: Peppermint can also be a candy too. Even the candy cane. Skippy: You can taste it with other treats. Pooh: What else? Melody: Lavender. Barbra: Lavender? Oh. My favorite flower. Sasha: I guess you're right. Emerald: Smells pretty. Tawnie: So lovely. (We put three smelling ones on the lemon) Yin: Piece of cake. Yang: Just for Pepper. Ryan: Bravo. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Fluffy: It's mail time! (We go get it) Ian: Oh boy! The mail is here! Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (BUMP!) Toulouse: Ow! Careful! Shelia: First time to get mail outside. Huh? Anderson: Exactly. Shet: Is it a nature letter? Hunter: I hope so. Mailbox: It is. Bianca: Thanks, Mailbox. (We take it) (and sing the song) (We open it) Cynder: It's our friends. (We watch the video) (playing) (It ends) (and stops) Kidney: Lovely stuff in nature. Spyro: How I envy the simple of harmony for Mother Nature. Lillian: Let's see what's in the yard of nature. Stephenie: With pleasure. (We look around) (to find what's in the nature yard) Pooh: What can you see? Piglet: Animals. Rabbit: A deer. Tigger: A rabbit. Eeyore: And a creek. Christopher Robin: And a fish in it. (We walk onward) (and enter a forest) (being beautiful) Anais: What do you see now? Darwin: Flowers. Gumball; A bird. Delbert: Up in the nest. Judy: Beautiful. Nick: Bushes. (We went onward) (to a river) Sandy: What do you see now? Bunnie: A river. Speckle: A listen to it. Tyler: It's a waterfall. Ryan: Yellowstone Falls. Alvin: Of course. Ian: Let's keep looking. Reba: With pleasure. Alvin: Hey, A clue. Luna: Right on the grass. (a clue is seen in the grass) Darnell: Aha! Robbie: Perfect. Speckle: Now what? Steve: My notebook and Andrew's camera. (Andrew takes the picture) Andrew: Voila! (Steve draws it) Steve: Perfect. Grass. Edd: Chalk shapes and grass. Hmm... Eddy: We'd better find the next clue. Ed: Sure. Dexter: With pleasure. (We came to a book) (and jumped into it) (Skidooing) Robin Hood: What's wrong, girl? Little John: Are you windy? Windy: Yes. That's what I am. Lady Kluck: This must be the land of seasons. Skippy Rabbit: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Toby Turtle: But there's a mess of it. Maid Marian: We'd better fix it up. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's take the oath. Sandy: Okay. Angelina: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. Alice: With pleasure. Robert: Spiders, Snakes and a lizard's head. Tanya: Goodness. Psy: If I taddle a tail, I'll die til I'm dead. Sis Rabbit: Whoa. (We entered the summer area) Tagalong: Impressive. Ash: That tree with orange leaves don't belong here. Buster Moon: Gosh. Rosita: This is summer not autumn. Gunter: Correct. (We drag the tree) Eddie: Perfect. (We go to the autumn area and put it down) Mike: There. Anais: But there's something doesn't belong here. Gumball: The ice. Darwin: The pond is ice. Meena: Goodness. That goes to winter. (We drag the ice) Johnny: Boy. It's cold. (We head to the winter area and put the ice down) Max: Too cold. Cat: Hey, buds don't grow in the winter. Or do they? Dog: Now they go to Spring. (They drag it to the spring area and put it down) Skippy Squirrel: Perfect. Sandy: Uh oh. Natane: Butterflies. Gnorm: They don't belong in the spring. Do they? Wonder Mouse Girl: They belong to Summer. (We take it to the summer area) Emily: Much better. Booker: Fall is after summer. Coco Bandicoot: Exactly. Sandy: Then winter after fall. Amanda: Exactly. Judy: Then spring after winter. Nick: Wonderful. Wallace: Then it's summer after spring. Bert Raccoon: Correct. Bunnie: The seasons are fixed. Danny Danbul: All done. Danny: Time to find the last clue. Stanz: On the double. (We leave the place) Einstein: Last clue, here we come. Sandy: Look, There it is. Olie Polie Bear: In the skies. Over the mountains. (Andrew takes it) Andrew: Wonderful! (Steve draws it) Steve: Beautiful! Ren: That's all three! Stimpy: Now for our thinking chair. (We skidooed back) Melissa Raccoon: To the chair! (We sat in it and heard a FART) Ralph Raccoon: Whoa! (Rocky laughs) Aku Aku: Rocky! Bert: What the heck?! Melissa: Stop with these jokes! Rocky: But I can't help it. It's so funny. (Andrina laughs) (Stephen groans) Ralph: Very funny jokes. But let's get on with our thinking clues. (We think) Master Shake: Now let's see what our clues are. Meatwad: Chalk shapes. Frylock: The skies. Little Dog: And grass. Big Dog: What are those supposed to be for? Bradley: Clouds. Hannah: Let's think. Bradley: Clouds. Sandy: What? Bradley: Clouds. Tia: Checkers in the clouds in the sky, I suppose. Sandy: That's what Bradley said. Kitty: Exactly. Elroy: We can look for shapes in the clouds. Walter: Of course! All: We've figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me. Come on. Cow: Oh goody! Chicken: Cool. (We dance and sing) (to the song) (It ends) (as we stop) Ed: Let's see some cloud shapes. Edd: One's a computer arrow. Eddy: A fish. Dexter: Peppermint. Salt: I see it. Waldo: It's a flower. Shy: Snowflakes. Charles: A butterfly. Windy: I see it. Serena: It's Windy. Robert: This is really a crowd. Tanya: Let's take a photo of all of us. (SNAPSHOT) Steve: Hope me and my friends can join you for more spoof traveling, Stephen. Flaky: Maybe. Flippy: It will be nice of Steve and his friends to join us for spoof traveling. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits play) (and stop) (Book closes) (and disappears) (Robert Cheddarcake (Pipe) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues